


Tour of Abandoned Nickelodeon Studios Gone Wrong (2005 Found Footage)

by Timewarp321



Series: The Kid Stuck in 90s Nick [1]
Category: Hey Arnold!, Rocket Power (TV), Rugrats & All Grown Up! (Cartoons), The Angry Beavers, Wild Thornberrys
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Nicktoons - Freeform, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: A young fan of the 90's nickelodeon went into the newly closed Nickelodeon Studios in the Year of 2005 but never was heard from again until a person in 2019 found the video of the tour the fan made. He shows it to his friends later and what was found was shocking. Not only had the studio been abandoned but there had been a reason that it had been made in the first place and they were about to find out why.





	1. Close to closing time at Universal Studios

**Author's Note:**

> So I may be lynched for this but I actually never got to see this when i was a kid in the late 90s early 2000s but I wanted to make a story using this place as a catalyst. but learning of what happened to it recently i decided to make this a found footage from the time it closed in 2005.

**_Orlando, Florida May 6th 2005_ **

 

 _Static noise as a camcorder powers up. The face of a young boy wearing a Nickelodeon shirt looks into the_ _lens looking to see if the device was recording._

 

"Is this thing on? O.k. good. So before I begin I just wanted to say that the idea for closing down Nickelodeon Studios was a stupid idea and should be fixed. Now with that out of the way, my name is Kean Mostra. And I wanted to take one last look through the best place that was ever created; Nickelodeon Studios. The place i had so much fun in for the past couple of years."

 

_The camcorder turns away from the face of the young boy to the quiet entrance of the now abandoned studio which a Universal Studios worker had left unlocked. He opened the door and walked in panning the inside of the building in front of him._

 

“Jackpot. Now I heard there were missing person files coming in recently after this place was shut down but I didn’t care to read since I heard that this place was being shut down. Don't get me wrong they did concern me a little but I don't think that I'm gonna encounter something like that tonight.”

 

_On the way up the deactivated escalator there was a crashing sound from up ahead along with a woman screaming bloody murder._

 

“What was that?! Was that a scream? What happened and who's hurt or in danger? I gotta go find out, someone could be in trouble, and I could be blamed for getting them into that situation! And I know I'm in more than enough trouble as is by doing this.”

 

_The camera bounces around in Kean’s hand as he tries to run while holding the camcorder upright as he goes up the rest of the deactivated escalator and along the empty corridors another scream rips through the silence along with pleads of mercy. He gets to where the game lab was where he stops and takes cover at what he sees._

 

“If I wasn't seeing this with my own two eyes I wouldn’t believe what I'm seeing. There's a puddle of liquid, and I don't think its Slime and I can see what happened to the poor woman that I heard screaming. I think I'm gonna be sick."

 

_The camcorder in the darkened room barley catches the unearthly shine of a puddle that is tinted red and the shape of a body on the floor. Before being turned around fleeing out of the sound stage into a random hallway and seeing the lunch that Kean had at the park today. Upon looking up he saw something that he thought he'd never see. He puts the camcorder down._

 

”Holy crap! This is unbelievable, its impossible, but yet here it is! A sort of gateway into the Nickelodeon Cartoon world. But why would anyone make this?

 

_His voice was low but he kept his camcorder recording as Kean decided that he had the guts and approached the gateway to the world of cartoons. He got closer to the gateway not noticing something activating in the surrounding area in the Corridor._

 

“This is incredible! I can see all the shows locations from here! It's so cool! There's the Pickles residence, Sunset Arms, CatDog's house, the beaver dam, Doug's house, and so much more! Again I wonder who made this and why?”

 

_As he looks at the gateway into another world a shadow of a robot creeps up behind him and engulfs the light cast from the gateway soon all that's heard is the screams of a young boy falling into a new world. Then the place goes dark again as the robot goes back to the spot it came from as it then was camouflaged into the murals on the wall. Soon the still recording camcorder runs out of memory space and stops recording the scenes it had witnessed._

 

The next day a worker taking out the sound stage equipment takes the now dead camcorder in the corridor after being talked to by the police to get his statement on the supposed murder of his assistant manager the night before. And feeling bad for the brave but stupid kid who probably lost it trying to save himself from the same thing that had been kidnapping and killing his workers and not succeeding. He leaves work that day and sells it off for a bit of cash at a local merchandise shop to help his family get as far away from the park as possible. Not knowing what vital information it had stored onto it that could have helped him solve the case.


	2. Finding Forbidden Footage Forgoes Future Family Fury

**_May 6th 2019_ **

**_The 14 year anniversary of the disappearance of Kean Mostra_ **

**_Orlando Florida._ **

 

Zeke Mostra the would be nephew of his uncle Kean if his uncle didn't turn up missing fourteen years ago today had he not been told by his family many a time to not pursue the case of his lost uncle. But he was a stubborn one and wanted to know the fate of his uncle. So on a class trip to orlando they stop by one of the many cheaply sold Disney merch stores where Zeke comes across something that he’d never thought he’d see. In a glass container was a camcorder labeled “Camcorder found in shut down Nickelodeon Studios 2005”

 

Zeke had heard the stories that his uncle went missing in that same year. He went up to the counter and asked the cashier if he was willing to sell it to him. The cashier told him he could have it, that the darn thing had been driving business away for months after someone told him the story of how the camcorder was haunted and cursed. He looked perplexed at it but thanked the man anyways. He stowed the camcorder into his backpack and then went to another store to buy a charging cable for the thing since it didn’t come with one when he first got it. 

 

He enjoyed his day and came across the Blue Man Group experience in Universal Studios and someone mentioned in passing that it used to be the Nickelodeon Studios. This made zeke halt dead in his tracks some of the color drained from his face. The old location of the place his uncle went missing? How was this place not shut down… wait it was that's right. Why was it open again?! The same thing could happen again that happened in the months following the closing of Nickelodeon Studios! Again another passing remark was the killer was found and all but one body was accounted for oh his private premises, a young boy named Kean. The killer swore up and down that he never encountered the boy they had described he had supposedly killed. The evidence was inconclusive and the charge for that particular case was dropped.

 

Zeke gripped his backpack tighter. He alone held the only piece of evidence that could either prove he was killed by the killer or how he starved to death in the facility. He was not ready for that responsibility.

 

His good friend Josh caught on to his friends behavior and asked him what was going on.

 

“Josh when we get back to the hotel, I want you to promise not to tell anyone what you will see. Got it?” He whispered in a hushed panicked voice.

 

“Zeke you know that I wouldn’t. So why don’t you take a deep breath and tell me what’s going on?” He asked trying to calm his friend down.

 

Zeke heeded his advice but was nervous. “So today I think I just found my missing uncles camcorder.” This shocked Josh.

 

“You mean the same uncle that disappeared at this… very… location…. Oh. oh. OH! Dude! I thought you were told not to… oh! My lips are sealed amigo. You gonna check out the footage tonight?” he asked changing the direction of the subject.

 

“Yeah, but I want you to be with me when I do.” He said looking down at the backpack.

 

“Dude, were the only ones they allowed to be in a room together by ourselves because they knew we wouldnt do stupid stuff. Of course I'll watch it with you.” Josh said in a comforting tone.

 

Zeke smiled and thanked his friend as they decided to opt out of the Blue Man Group experience until they knew what they were dealing with.

 

That night they plugged in the old technology which then sprung immediately to life much to the boys surprise.

 

“What’s on it?” Josh asked.

 

“Apparently my uncle really loved the Nickelodeon Studios… he has every visit recorded… even one in May 2005.” Zeke responded looking through all the files and stopping on the last one.

 

“Wait, didn’t that close down in April about a month before your uncle was there?” Josh asked quickly looking it up. “Yeah here it is it closed April 30th 2005.”

 

Zeke didn’t like where this was headed. But he decided if he was this far into things might as well continue to be brave. And he proceeded to hit the play button on the file.

 

The last video recording of uncle Kean began playing with crappy audio but still understandable the whole time.

 

“Well it seems that your uncle really did love the place, enough to risk being caught breaking and entering. And possibly being murdered.” he said a little shocked that Kean would do it in such a bright choice of clothing,

 

“He didn’t think he’d end up one of the victims which is just begging for karma to bite him in the butt.” Zeke said sighing in response to his apparent arrogance.

 

The part where he discovered the body played. His line about being sick being uttered. The boys watching weren’t looking to good themselves. They managed to hold it in till they saw him spew his chunks to which they paused and took a vomit break. After cleaning out the bathroom after the fiasco they took a deep breath and continued the video. When they saw the gateway they were dumbfounded and speechless.

 

“Did your uncle, sneak onto abandoned property, discover a crime scene, flee said scene and discover and then be pushed into a gateway into the Nicktoons world?” Josh asked in bewilderment at the fact that the studio at one point kept the membrane between worlds stable and secret and his uncle had been there at the right place at the wrong time.

 

“Apparently, yes. So the serial killer was right, my uncle wasn’t one of his victims… But that doesn't mean that he hasn't seen him since that trial ...” Zeke muttered. “Don’t you have the entire series of Hey Arnold! on your phone?” he asked Josh at the drop of a hat.

 

“Yeah among others, we gonna look for your uncle?” he asked looking at Zeke pulling out his phone looking up his collection of old Nick cartoons starting with his favorite the Wild Thornberrys.

 

“You bet we will” Daniel said. “Just to make sure that what we saw was real.”


End file.
